Maître du jeu
by Shini Jez
Summary: Parce-que leur relation ne se résumait qu'à un jeu; un jeu d'échec aux enjeux tantôt frivoles, tantôt graves. Parce qu'ils étaient un peu comme ça: un roi blanc, et un autre, noir. Parce-que l'intérêt commun qu'ils se portaient n'était pas totalement désintéressé -comme deux faces d'une même pièce. Parce qu'un enfant ne peut pas porter seul le fardeau du monde. Série de drabbles.
1. L'être brillant

**Eh bien, voilà, je prends mon courage à deux mains, balais ma flemme aiguë, et décide de poster une série de drabbles sur ce fandom (le français est vide : déprimant). Peut-être pour encourager d'autres à poster ? Qui sait. Je me contenterais de dire que je guette, et attends avec impatience de nouvelles fics sur Devil Survivor.**

**Brefouille, je blablate.**

**Disclaimer :**** A mon grand regret, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le scénario ni même l'histoire original : tout est à Seiji Kishi, Atlus et les Studio Bridge, me semble-t-il. **

**Pairing (recueil) : AlcorXYamato (ou YamatoXAlcor, comme vous préférez). **

**Genre (recueil) :**** Hurt/comfort, parfois humour, tranches de vies principalement, puis, romance.**

**Genre (drabble n°1) :**** Tranche de vie général.**

**Rating (recueil) :**** K+, peut-être T. Rien de bien méchant, je pense.**

**Rating (drabble) :**** K. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**L'être brillant **

Lorsqu'Alcor était apparu devant lui pour la première fois, en contrejour devant la baie vitrée de sa bibliothèque, Yamato avait été ébloui. La fine silhouette de l'albinos s'était dessinée devant l'enfant, qui avait tenté de masquer sa surprise devant l'apparition. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait surnommé « l'être brillant », Yamato avait été étonné. Parce-que, de par son aura rayonnant d'une puissance intimidante mais étonnamment douce, ses cheveux de neige et l'étincelle de ses yeux argentés, c'était lui qui aurait mérité de porter ce titre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Et un premier drabble ! Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur, mais je ne voyais pas commencer autrement. Et n'oubliez-pas : les reviews permettent à l'auteur de s'améliorer et d'être motivé pour écrire la suite. Pensez-y ! **


	2. Echec

**Et un second drabble ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ! Il est tout petit, mais enfin…**

**Disclaimer :**** A mon grand regret, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le scénario ni même l'histoire original : tout est à Seiji Kishi, Atlus et les Studio Bridge, me semble-t-il. **

**Pairing:**** AlcorXYamato (ou YamatoXAlcor, comme vous préférez). **

**Genre (drabble n°1) :**** Tranche de vie hurt/comfort.**

**Rating:**** K. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Echec **

Yamato aimait les échecs. La beauté des pièces de marbre, les cases noires et blanches, les pièces qu'il bougeait avec une précision redoutable. La bataille qu'il livrait et qu'il gagnait toujours. C'était son terrain, là où il se savait invincible, là où il ne doutait jamais.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il joua contre Alcor pour la première fois, le mot prit un tout autre sens. L'échec. La connotation d'une défaite amère et cuisante, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Une blessure profonde dans son orgueil d'enfant. Comme un petit Dieu soudainement chassé de son piédestal.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N'oubliez-pas : les reviews permettent à l'auteur de s'améliorer et d'être motivé pour écrire la suite. Pensez-y ! **


	3. Cerberus

**Disclaimer :**** A mon grand regret, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le scénario ni même l'histoire original : tout est à Seiji Kishi, Atlus et les Studio Bridge, me semble-t-il. **

**Pairing:**** AlcorXYamato (ou YamatoXAlcor, comme vous préférez). **

**Genre (drabble n°3) :**** Tranche de vie hurt/comfort.**

**Rating:**** K. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cerberus**

Cerberus, le chien des enfers, était un démon redoutable. La puissance nécessaire à son invocation était colossale, et peu étaient aptes à le faire apparaître et Yamato en avait parfaitement conscience. Alors, évidemment, lorsque l'animal avait ravagé le laboratoire, le mettant littéralement à feu et à sang, il avait froidement regardé le massacre, ses yeux violets bouillonnant d'une fierté certaine, sentant l'excitation procurée par son succès enfler en lui, rependant une agréable chaleur dans son corps. _La réussite_. Car après ça, Alcor serait obligé de le regarder différemment. Moins comme un enfant plus comme un homme.

Pourtant, lorsque l'être était apparu, quelques jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. A part son regard, qui s'était peut-être fait plus amusé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N'oubliez-pas : les reviews permettent à l'auteur de s'améliorer et d'être motivé pour écrire la suite. Pensez-y ! **


	4. Maladie

**Disclaimer :**** A mon grand regret, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le scénario ni même l'histoire original : tout est à Seiji Kishi, Atlus et les Studio Bridge, me semble-t-il. **

**Pairing:**** AlcorXYamato (ou YamatoXAlcor, comme vous préférez). **

**Genre (drabble n°4) :**** Tranche de vie hurt/comfort un tout petit brin de romance.**

**Rating:**** K. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Maladie**

Personne n'aimait être malade, et Yamato ne faisait pas exception. Il exécrait l'impression de faiblesse qui l'empêchait de bouger, le clouant au lit. Il détestait sa respiration sifflante, qui soulevait douloureusement sa cage thoracique, sa vision rendue floue par la fièvre, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, sans pour autant l'empêcher de frissonner. Cloué dans un lit trop grand pour sa silhouette encore chétive –bien trop à son goût-, plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, le front brûlant, les joues rougies et la respiration sifflante, l'adolescent de douze ans était enfoui sous une montagne de couvertures. Il avait maudit son état de faiblesse évident, allant jusqu'à interdire l'entrée de sa chambre à quiconque, refusant obstinément que quelqu'un puisse le voir –c'était dégradant que penserait-on de lui si jamais on venait à le voir ainsi ?

Ses yeux papillonnaient devant un ouvrage qu'il s'acharnait à déchiffrer malgré ses yeux voilés. Ce fut peut-être pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette au pull rayé et au sourire amusé qui l'observait, bras croisés, négligemment appuyé contre un mur, dans un coin d'ombre. Ce n'est que lorsque Yamato rendit les armes, aussi agacé qu'épuisé, se décidant à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, qu'Alcor s'avança pour déposer une main fraiche sur son front pâle. Dans son sommeil, l'adolescent tressaillit.

Yamato ne comprit pas lorsque, le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une agréable sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage, et qu'il constata qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. ^^**

**R&R, please !**


End file.
